


遥远的友人

by THE_JADE



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, 请以你的名字呼唤我RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 首发于lofter。
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Lily-Rose Depp, 锤茶
Kudos: 4





	遥远的友人

我喜欢过他，——我但愿自己没有，那样我就不必每次再见到他都重新想起自己喜欢他时是什么感觉。可事与愿违，我不仅喜欢过他，我甚至爱过他，最要命之处在于，我根本不知道它们是什么时候开始和停止。

如果我愿意仔细去想想，或许不难得出答案，问题就在我懒得去思考，最初是如此，最后也如此。我们被某几个瞬间的火焰烧掉了太多精力，以至于双方的思维已经疲惫到无法去探索那些关于爱情，漂浮在空中，必须用思绪抓拢的东西。

他爱我爱得心不甘情不愿，他第一回亲我我就知道了。

那天——说来也好笑，我时常期望他最难抑制对我动心的时刻，应该是我作为一个正常男人，或至少是正常的提摩忒·柴勒梅特的时刻——但我那天涂着鲜艳的口红，我人生就那么一次装扮得像个芭比，他偏偏选中那一天。

其实只是个失误而已：化妆师惯用在我嘴上的那支忽然失踪了，他们快乐地帮我支招，把摩登女郎走秀用的艳红色，细致如刺绣般抹上我嘴唇，然后将我的脸摆正朝向镜子，道：看看你，提米，用不着化浓妆也撑得起这么戏剧的颜色，你就是为美而生。

埃米·汉莫则告诉我他见过了太多美，美貌早已使他厌倦，他着迷的是美色之间那一点微妙差错。他真没诓骗我，并且亲身验证了这一论断。

那天上午前半部分没我的戏，于是为了哄哄大家开心，我也穿着那一层妆容游走于片场。我相信当剧组人员买回一支相同的唇膏后，原先那支便会被找到——这些遗失的事物总擅长以这样的方式重现，重现在它们已经价值折半的时间。

忘了是谁先拜托我帮他去小卖部里买点什么，一大群人随后共同想起了自己抛诸脑后的需求，纷纷叫我过去，往我手里塞零钱。我走一圈回来，点了点，问哪位富翁给多了？他们不计较这点花销，让我带杯冰柠犒劳自己，我高高兴兴地从了他们的好意，回来时左手拎一袋子杂货，右手举着包装简陋的冰镇柠檬汁：薄塑料的软盖，吸管从正中央的破口插出来。我记得吸管捅进去的一霎那自己在想什么，我觉得那好像是摘取了别人的花朵。

因为弄不清楚什么是谁买的，我袋子一甩到茶几上，招呼他们来拿。卢卡索性放大家中场休息，埃米走到我身旁与我闲聊，边聊着我察觉出他貌似有要往屋里走的趋势，便陪他一起。他愣了一下，笑着跟我讲他是打算去洗手间，我点点头道，在门口等你就是了。

顺便照照镜子，他接过我的话说，你今天看起来很不同寻常。

漂亮过火了？

他又笑，你觉得是就是。

你们恭维我成习惯了，我才不信你们。

是真的。他揉着眼睛迈台阶，声音含糊。

我感到雀跃沿笑纹攀上我脸颊，而我故意稍稍侧头好让他看见；他看见了，目光停滞一两秒后如常移开。

他用厕所的时候我在外面喝饮料，口袋里揣了手机却不想去玩，我盯着窗口的光，留心听里面冲水的声音，接着他在盥洗台开了水龙头，门半敞向内，我透过开口观察他。他用沾了水的手微调发型，又压低身子把水泼在小臂，麦色的皮肤变湿润舒展，汗毛服帖地趴下，肌肉因他的动作交互形态，强烈的荷尔蒙从门缝挤出并扑向我。并非那种青春期时的躁动荷尔蒙，而是每周定时出入妓院但从不留下过夜，扣子系到最上面那颗的禁欲主义之下，成熟男人身体中涌动的欲望因子。

他完成了，眼睛还在与镜像的自己对视，手就已经伸向门把，我莫名喜欢他这类不经意间对局势显示出掌控力的行为。埃米走出来，眯起眼睛，毫不掩饰对我有一杯冰饮料喝的嫉妒，提米……他说，我也要。

通常他不会把这样孩子气的可爱一面展现给其他人，我十分受用，连捉弄他的心也散了，乖乖递到他手上。他低头一看，没把吸管继续送进嘴里，我好奇怎么了，顺着他的视线探寻，才发现吸管顶端留着我的口红印。

我噗嗤笑，道：你要嫌弃就还我。

他没听见似的，依旧静静注视着吸管口。我轻轻一个激灵，为此非常窘迫，想把杯子抢回来，但他手一晃躲开了，然后抬头望向我，又似乎觉得这样有些越界，换上了嬉闹的表情。我紧张地追随他换上笑脸，唯恐慢一步会破坏我们两个小心翼翼维持的和谐，陪他玩起中小学生幼稚的争夺游戏。等他某一次为了躲闪而把手绕到背后，我在他身上撞疼了额头，我内心长舒一口气，感谢上帝终于让我们度过了最危险的瞬间。

我笑着撑开自己，面孔从他眼前滑过，决定结束这场游戏，而他先一步为我们终结了童年——他揪住我的领子猛力把我推到墙上，不顾我被磕出尖锐疼痛的后脑勺，凶狠地在我嘴上吻了两下。唯有这一次是他主动跟我亲近。

他面若冰霜地凝视我，吻和眼神都叫我清晰感觉到怨恨。他怨恨我。怨恨我的眼睛诱惑他，怨恨我的言语勾引他，最最怨恨的还是我居然成功让他上当。可怨恨能算什么，他不正是迷恋这种掌控之外的错误，迷恋红妆落在吸管上的碎片吗？

是他自作自受，我绝不会愧疚。

沉默的世界里我闭上眼，手指轻抚他的下颚，用嘴唇去寻找他。我听见塑料杯掉落在地的声响，那一声震碎了空中弥漫的恨意，我们真正意义上开始接吻，他怜惜地护住我的后脑，第一次他的舌不设防地越过我牙关。

楼下卢卡高喊他的名字时他缩了下脖子，迅速脱离我的怀抱，跳进卫生间里躬身清洗他嘴唇上残留的我的口红痕迹。我慢吞吞地跟进去，准备等他走了再处理自己。镜子里的我看上去狼狈又餍足，红色已经不规则蔓延至我嘴唇外周，跟好莱坞电影里每个遭到性侵犯的女角色一模一样。突然间我心里不被自己承认的亏空平衡了，我意识到原来我也在恨他。

他起身便要走，在门框处一停，蓦然想起了我的存在一般。笑意回归他的双颊，他手臂在我腰后揽了一下，轻柔地将我推向前，他说：快。那意思是虽然楼下人声正逐渐迫近，他选择等我一起。

噢噢，他又道，等等。埃米扯起我的衬衫在口红上蹭了蹭，这下我有了正当的洗去它的理由。

倘若我有一台时光机，我最想做的事情就是回到此时警告他，他大可以亲吻我，或者扇我耳光，哪怕在回廊里把嘴凑到我胯间也没问题，但如果他想要避免未来的痛苦，请务必记得没有犹豫地走掉，千万不要回过头来等我。不要摆出一副困苦船员合力抵御风浪的样子，更他妈不要在脸上挂着苦中作乐的微笑，因为你那像是准备负责的举动，从小男孩的身子里催生出了类似爱情的情绪。

至于我为什么不直接说爱情，是由于我不能肯定他那时候也爱我，既然他不爱我，我就懒得去爱他。

这以后他在所有亲热里都显被动，有意无意回避我，别说是吻了，连个拥抱都是吝啬的。我要想偷偷抱他一下，就必须把手挤进他胳膊和肋骨的间隙，先抱住他，再缩紧肩膀，嵌进他身体天然的凹槽里，待他努力说服自己给予我回应。但这些缓慢而又温柔到超乎想象的回应值得我为之放低姿态，由是我乐此不疲。

关系更进一步是在我失眠的一天夜里，他是否也失眠我不得而知，很多问题我都没有兴趣向他提出，他也自然没有告诉我答案。我半阖眼睑，不断刷新社交网络，快凌晨两点时我发现他有新的点赞，精神没有因此变振奋，我只是迷迷瞪瞪地想，对，我得跟他上床，就现在。我给他发去一个问号。他问我怎么还醒着？

我要他等我半个小时，不准睡着。

紧接着我花了二十分钟生疏地干那些男同志们熟悉的工作，五分钟呆坐，五分钟飞奔向他住的宅子。我感觉我的腿从来没跑这么快过，与此同时大脑睡意昏沉。

我躲在他住处一楼的楼梯下方空当处，发消息叫他下来。他又问了几句，我没回答，不一会儿就听见他光着脚下楼的脚步声。他看起来很迷茫，没料到我会躲在哪里，正犹豫着要不要去外面看看，我上前拉住他，指尖按着他嘴唇，请求他不要作任何询问。

我把他带到这个狭小空间里最隐蔽、最黑暗的灰尘角落，牵起他的手环上我的腰，自己一手按低他脖颈去亲他，一手伸到他下半身摸索。我们第一次上床根本没在床上。他有几分抗拒，我用气声问他，我像只鬼吗？

他沉默了一阵，双手上移，抚触我的肩胛骨，改变心意似的发出叹息：你像场梦罢了。

他托起我下巴像是准备认真吻我一番，我吓得避开，我们可没有那个时间好消耗。别麻烦，我皱眉道，你就脱了裤子，进来，弄在里面，走就行了。  
你会不舒服，他说。

我不在意舒不舒服，我答。会不会不好进去？我自言自语，蹲身褪下他的睡裤少许，让他在我喉咙里浸湿。他深知不可能说服我，拉起我，借力让我爬在他身上，低声说：你技术很差。我反击道：你器具很硬。

我夹住他的腰，紧紧搂着他的肩，浑身发抖，感觉到背脊在墙壁上像刀一样被磨得锋利异常，即将破皮而出。快点，快点，我不断催促他，拒绝他对我的怜爱。统共差不多五六分钟，我没有疼到受不了，也没高潮，只像走一个非走不可的程序。

几乎是他一射完我就跳下来，匆忙套上牛仔短裤，急切地推开他，让他快回去，别被伊丽莎白发现了。

回去？

对。

你呢？

我有安排。你在怕什么？我笑道，我又不会怀孕。

他可能生气了，但我没有理会，我盼望他赶紧离开。等我听不清他的脚步声了，便贴着墙根蹲下，抱住自己的腿。我尝试啜泣了两声，觉得自己没有哭的心情，于是支着脑袋看窗子外的星星，它们闪烁如同河流，密集如同眼泪。很快，因为我的动作，他留在我里面的浓稠液体往外流淌，我没穿内裤，耐心地听那些液滴落在我宽大的牛仔裤上。我忍不住压着嗓子大笑，把眼眶都笑出一层水汽。

当我思考着自己究竟得了什么美妙的疯病，埃米拿毛巾下来了。

我装出天真的面孔，无力地将手搭在他伸出的手上。你很笃定我依然在原地自怨自艾诶。

我笃定我得找到你。拿湿毛巾擦了擦我的眼睛和下半张脸，再擦我的手，他跪坐在我面前，把头埋得很低，说话时嘴唇翻动，在我膝盖上像一个个吻，他说：我本来想用热水，可是那个加热开关打开太响了，整座房子都会被吵醒。

他声调涩得厉害，把夜空也毒得像张揉皱的画纸。

跟我做爱你不开心吗？我问他。

我觉得做爱(love-making)和性交(fucking)还是存在区别。

不要把事情想得太复杂，埃米。

他笑笑，叫我翻个身，说这本就很复杂。

我以为你会为了我把它想容易些。

因为是你，所以才难上加难。

他帮我擦干净，我们再次挤在一块对视。他挨近了亲一下我的鼻梁、鼻尖，我不禁问他还在这里等什么？

我们刚刚做完，他嗓音很累，我们第一次做，你完全不需要我陪伴吗？

亲爱的，我答道，偷情可不是谈恋爱。

总有些共性吧。

不然我来找你干什么呢？

我是指，有时候你喜欢一个人，就常常想到他，很愿意同他待在一起。而不仅是兴致一来，跑去和他拥抱接吻……或者我换个问法，提米，你有一点点，就一点点讨厌伊丽莎白，想过我或许会为了你和她分开吗？

你这样一个人，埃米，埃米，想说什么就一定敢说，为此不知暗地里得罪了多少人。你要是真的爱我爱到发了狂，真的心里只有我一人的位置了，还需要别人劝你离婚吗？你肯定当即就去办，一边吃着三明治一边就起草协议。

所以你很喜欢伊丽莎白？

我很喜欢伊丽莎白。我想了想，又带着些怨愤低语：真奇怪，你听起来像是希望我更依赖你，你想让我更爱你？难道我们的一致愿望不是早日结束这段关系吗？“常常想到他”、“愿意同他待在一起”，很抱歉，如果我放任自己这样爱你，你还指望我再为你受多少磨难？

他声带稍震了下，没说出个完整句子，我猜他大概想说“有道理”之类的话，但说不出口。我困极了，倾身碰了碰他的唇，说我得回房间睡觉。最后一眼我看到他坐在那儿没动，并不知道他什么时候上的楼，总之第二天一早他容光焕发，让人一见就能认定是那种活儿特好的美国男人。

宣传期之前他到纽约那次，虽说我们从前的确没有在这么亮堂的地方做过，但他帮我口完之后一抬头发现我光溜溜的上半身和我潮红的脸，居然表现得像个中世纪被邀请与教皇一同用餐的农民，面对满桌盛宴不知从何下口，纯情害羞到让我发出惊叹。

朋友，你演技太好了，比处男还处男——那种胸口别了支风信子的处男。

你好年轻。他说罢摇摇头去舔咬我的乳尖，一面问：我可以叫你提姆吗？

嗯。趁他还没钳制我的手，我赶紧摸摸他的耳朵和头发。

不行，他咬着我又摇头，我差点叫出来，他道：我应该叫你提摩忒，以后每次给你颁奖都这么叫你。

我暗想，哪有什么奖要颁给我，嘴上却哼道：对，不仅得叫提摩忒，还得把你的语言系统先转换到法语再叫，让全世界好好听听我的名字到底是什么。然后你每次这样说出我的名字，都记起今天我的身体“好年轻”。

过了一阵他习惯了亮度，变得不那么有礼貌，把我撞得一颤一颤。我也借由光线看到自己拧成一个我从未想象过的姿势；不必担心被人听见，我放心地发出喘息，那声音比我听过的自己和女孩们在床上时的声音尖了好几个度。

都怪你，我抽着气说道，怪你是异性恋，怪你喜欢女人，我只要一面对你就把自己弄得像个女的。我不是性别歧视，我只是很难受自己在你面前就不像自己了，我不但忧愁，竟然还妩媚，我怀疑你喜欢的根本不是我本人。

怪我，在这种时候还能让你有空胡思乱想。

为什么你不用变成女孩？我也喜欢女孩。

因为显然你不是异性恋。

你觉得我是双？

没。

别瞎说。

他不理会我，继续挺动，声音偶有停顿道：你不喜欢女人，也不喜欢男人，你喜欢成年人。谁放纵你当个野孩子，谁才具备成为你爱人的初始资格。这是你的性向。

我一条胳膊挣脱他，在他肩膀用指甲狠狠留一道印记。我没有为此受惩罚，他甚至好心情地笑起来——我主动印证了他的判断。

下一次当我驾驶救援机在记忆上空逡巡，最显眼的火焰在哪里呢，那是我最喜欢的一次。我依旧疯疯癫癫、劳累脱力，不同的是我们没有做爱，谢天谢地，我们终究还有值得纪念的时刻与性无关。

我们就在一座城市，可他有事走不开，我精打细算之后得出他在晚餐前后还剩两小时空闲的结论，却被告知他要“陪家人”。中规中矩的说辞，但毕竟能往我心里存蓄一些悲伤能量，加之我晚餐时由于知道饭后悠闲，顺手灌了几杯酒下肚，各种成分一起发酵，天晓得我躺在宾馆床上时有多么生气难过。

他正参加个什么宴会，我满面哀伤地给他发简讯。我们通常打电话聊天，因为他的手机对伊丽莎白是完全透明的，多年如此，他不能突然开始设置密码还拒绝告诉她。

埃米，我发过去，跟我说说话。

兄弟，我现在不方便看手机。

我一个人太无聊啦。抱歉，我有点醉。

发给我，我之后再看。

可是我有问题想问你。没关系，不是很难答的问题，你随便几个词就答完了。

问吧。

哈哈，我在你那里是什么位置呀？

很高的位置啦。

具体呢？

没有比你更好的朋友。

啊，朋友。就是朋友？

所有关系的根基都是友谊。

太累了，我干嘛以这个问题开头。好吧，你爱我吗？

T，我很忙。

你回答完删掉记录就好了。

你知道答案的。

你爱演电影吗？

是。

你爱你的女儿吗？

是。

你爱甜食吗？

不。

你看，这些答案我也都知道，可你还是回答了，虽然你很忙。

我们回去再说。

你爱我吗？一个字就能回答啊。

（没有回复。）

宝贝，宝贝，亲爱的，埃米，埃米·汉莫，求你了。你爱我吗？

是的，我爱你。

可我不爱你。你这个婊子养的。

我把手机摔到一旁，倒头就哭。

大约过去半个小时，我捡回手机，他没在我那句话后面回复。我发去我的地址和房间号，然后关机，想等人来敲我的房门；呆呆地盯住天花板，没一会儿便睡着了。凌晨四点多我才醒过来，灯全亮着，照得我眼花。

我没来得及喝水，将手机开机，只有一个未接电话，是快十二点时妈妈打来的，没有短信。我开始发抖，打电话给我的经纪人，他明显是被我扯出了香甜睡梦。

他来过吗？我语义不明地发问。

谁？

有人来找过我吗？

你先告诉我是谁呀。

没有就——

我惊讶地望着从卫生间走出来的埃米，顿时喜笑颜开。

是圣诞老人！我对电话那头大喊，我一直在等他！从三岁那年的十二月一直一直等到今天！

太对不起那位哥哥了，我把通话直接摁掉，跑去牢牢抱住埃米，激动地亲他的衬衫和冒出胡茬的下巴。你什么时候来的？怎么进来的？你还生我的气  
吗？

一结束就来了，他拍拍我的背，你自己给我开的门啊，忘记了？

我抬头看他，我给你开了门？那我们做爱了吗？

他笑，说没有。

为什么？你又拿什么冠冕堂皇的理由搪塞我了是不是？

没有，没有。你太累了，倒在我怀里睡着了，我怕吵到你，还抱着你在门口站了好久。

对不起，我现在也没什么力气做。

对不起？好朋友酒没醒吧？我又不是专程来找你做爱。

噢，真的吗？

真的。是真的。

那我们继续睡好不好？我喃喃道，我还不知道跟你一起睡觉是什么感觉呢。

我躺着，看他帮我关灯，把被子捞回床中央，我问他怎么跟伊丽莎白说的。

就告诉她我来找你。

呃？

我太想你，他叹气，上帝他老人家也该允许我来见你。

我缩进他臂弯里，把脚也蜷上来，踩着他的大腿。我上肢不想发力，便用脚趾顶了顶他，道：跟我说说话。

嗯，他说，没错，你猜得对，我爱你，我很爱你，我有点太爱你了。

我眼睛一下又酸起来，我赶忙闭紧它，对埃米讲：你不是爱我。你爱我不能被你完全占有。你爱我像草原上的小野驹一样，总在你身边打转，却不能被你抓到。

他笑了一声，不如说我爱你伤害我。

我睁开眼皮。我和别人在一起的时候不是这样，我轻轻地说，不知道为何跟你在一块儿就像变了个人。

有一个比喻窜进我脑海，我想我恐怕是只小动物，有软软的皮毛，所有人都喜欢拥抱我，我也喜欢去抱所有人，但我遇见他之后，发现他太高大、太强壮、太懂得怎么引诱别的小动物与他拥抱了。我也被他引诱，可我聪明地穿上一身刺猥皮，让他不敢真的来抱我。

我准备将这个比喻告诉他，却听见他的声音徐徐说道：可能你是只小刺猬，喜欢跟别人拥抱，但是你又容易心疼，怕在别人身上弄出伤口，所以你聪明地穿上一身光滑的盔甲，这样就不用担心了。但你有一天遇见我，发现我比你从前遇见的小动物都更懂得怎么忍受疼痛，你太喜欢我了，干脆把盔甲丢掉，带着刺滚进我怀里。我不介意，这是你表达爱的方式。

我没有发表评价，不过是不是有个关于魔鬼的故事？魔鬼让一个人去取另一个人的性命，但必须征得那个人的同意才能动手？

就现在，我心说，现在你可以杀死我了。

宣传期有尽头。——你们差不多预料到以下我要说什么了对吧？

感情变淡就是如此简单的事情，当天我们还为它的结束感叹了一番，并对将来做了些美好约定。可是能怎么办呢？我们没有时间见面，没有余地经营，顶多依靠互联网维持现状。我们的生活里，时间开始被其他人占用：我的新电影，他的新话剧；新的小女孩去认识，新的女演员去研究化学反应；新的发型，新的争端。

我们打电话或通Facetime都是你来我往，这一次他主动，下一次便轮到我，我回看时才整理出原来我们早就为这一切做好了铺垫。只要一方企图终止这项友好、默契的合作，另一方就可以没有难堪地走掉。到底是谁后退了第一步我确实记不清了，因为那根本不重要，我们都在拖延间隔时间，都在祈祷那一刻的到来，当某天我们意识到电话似乎很久没有响过了，还可以轻松地伸个懒腰。

再见他已经过了半年，我去百老汇看他的话剧。我们没有明确地跟对方交代，也没有商定契约从哪天到哪天我们是算在一起的，我不知道我们目前的关系如何，所以一路上我相当紧张。

无论怎样我都高兴和他再见面，我思念他，不管这思念以什么为主导。

现场人太多了，我们没有独处的机会，这曾经让我无比烦恼的问题现今令我愉快。我们从跟其他人一起聊天的过程中了解到了对方的近况——也不是说我们中断了所有联系，只是对于很多事情选择避而不谈。

有一个机会，虽然人人摩肩接踵但我就站在他旁边，跟大家一起目视着一个方向等待，这时我向他靠近了一厘米，手背贴上他手背。两三秒的时间，我们一动不动，接着他状似无意地把手放进了口袋里，全程他目视前方，注意力非常集中的样子。

但绝不会是无意。——在我试探他的整个过程中，我自己也看着前边，脸上带有笑容。这是心照不宣的了断，跟意大利时我站定在附近某栋建筑的照片前，“不留神”回眸看他一眼后转身离开，他就会凌晨时在那里找到我与我做爱，本质上相同。

我心情不算糟，而且为或许能够给他展示现实的提摩忒·柴勒梅特而充满期待。他尚未像其他人那样认识过我，未体会过我精心修整的盔甲，可那盔甲事实上就是我二十余年的全部修为，这该是多骇人的遗憾。

十月底的达拉斯我又见他一次，这次我跟他们谈起了莉莉。这次我们有短暂的独处时机，我做了最后的努力。话题还是关于莉莉，我问他是否觉得她有任何一点招他讨厌的地方。按照我们在黑夜中进行过的交谈，如果他有补救的想法，只说他不喜欢金发就行。

他望进我眼睛，认真诚恳地回答：那父女俩我都觉得再可爱不过了，恭喜你，提米。

于是我知道——他也认可，莉莉是那支“新口红”。

但我还是无法让他见到别人都见到过的提摩忒·柴勒梅特。

说到底，哪怕重新找回的那支口红价值折半了，你真的会丢弃它吗？就算你已经得到了新的，已经试着体验一种崭新的价值，已经对旧有的那支感到厌倦，你会丢弃它吗？不会。我不会。这不是关乎财富的讨论，这仅仅关乎所有权。

他跟前我做不回正常的提摩忒·柴勒梅特，我对面他也做不回正常的埃米·汉莫。我们的某一个部分被对方参与，被对方定义，只要对方出现，那部分就无处遁形。

只要他在，我领口就低下去，我头颅就上扬，我嗓音就清脆，我视线就婉转，我笑容就永驻青春之前，我心就受庇护，我几乎就更白皙、更红润、更眉清目秀。只要我在，他气场就稳下去，他背脊就挺拔，他声音就柔和，他动作就坚定，他承诺就可信，他随手就好像给得出关怀，他可以更强健、更英俊、更神采飞扬。只要我们站在一起，我们就不可方物。

然而我们注定不能认识彼此了吗？也不尽然。我试过给我们共有的朋友Niki致电，埃米站在他身边，Niki帮我们传递与对方相关的话语，出现了中间人之后，我们的交流竟前所未有地畅快。当我们的距离和心灵都十分遥远时，这世上再找不出比我们合拍的友人。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。


End file.
